Haven
by Surrendered to Christ
Summary: This is the era of World War III. Seto Kaiba has been asked to build a Nuclear Fallout Shelter to protect the future of his city...if the dysfunctional group can survive living with each other first.
1. Prologue

This is just the prologue. Stick with it; the characters will be introduced soon.

I do not ownYu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

In the year 2045, the world is on the brink of an all out nuclear war. The countries of China, North Korea, South Korea, Russia, Japan, and the entire Europe have combined to from a superpower that the world calls the Crouching Tiger. The Middle East has put aside their differences and joined with one common goal: to conquer the world. They've united behind one leader: a man known as Demon, leader of the DemonClan. South America combined forces with Africa, creating an army with unimaginable man power. They've become known simply as the Cousins of Death. The United States found allies in Australia, and its neighbors Canada, Mexico. The world calls this union the Sleeping Bear.

In the last twenty years, the world has been in a bitter struggle of for power. It began as a small thing. One country disagreed with another. The issue was relatively minor. Unfortunately, this dispute pitted England against the United States.

The argument between these age old allies caught the attention of the world. Europe sided with England, Canada and Mexico openly came to the defense of the United States. By the year 2030, the struggle between Europe and North America, once such a small thing, now threatened the safety of the world.

When the threat of war became evident, the rest of the world became alarmed. After all, two such powerful opponents in a war could do worldwide damage. One year later, when Europe was on the verge of launching its first missiles, four countries in Asia – China, the Koreas, and Japan – announced their newly formed alliance, and the birth the Asian Allies, or part of what we now call Crouching Tiger.

This news stopped Europe and the N.A.A. (North American Alliance) in their tracks. Their attention was immediately directed towards this new power in the world. These four countries together could do enormous damage. The Tiger announced that it wanted no wars, only peace. But the leaders of these countries had had a history of being power-hungry, and the world was weary.

Fearing that they might be overrun, the rest of the world looked to each other. Australia turned to the North Americans. The Middle East bonded together, and followed every word dictator Demon. South America and Africa decided they would be well off to stick together. And Russia, confident in its own abilities and people, stood alone.

In the year 2038, the world was at a standstill. Each of the six great Powers of the world watched each other with weariness and caution.

And then Russia decided it needed more land, more people.

So it took over Mongolia.

It was soon achieved: the relatively small country didn't stand a chance.

But this one move rocked the world. It was violence, after quite a few years of tense peace, and the Tiger of Asia became angry. It had always considered Mongolia to be theirs, though not officially. A heated argument erupted like a long-overdue volcano.

In the mist of this, the DemonClan announced that it was set on world domination. It warned the other Powers to surrender peacefully, and it gave them a year to do so.

The world practically screamed in fury. The conflict in Asia was forgotten, as the people all turned on Demon and his Clan.

On May sixteenth, 2039, the Cousins, Africa and South America, declared that they were siding with the Demon, for they wanted no bloodshed on their soil.

This was an unpredicted turn of events. Now the Demon had the obedience of the largest Army in the world.

Not surprisingly, the world was now split. But not into two, as one might have expected, but into three.

This was because, in the winter of 2039, the Tiger and Europe shocked the world with the announcement that they were joining together. Their goal: to destroy Demon and take over their land. The spokesman for this new Partnership gave a speech that forever after was remember as the Opening of Hell.

Infuriated, the Bear looked to Russia, asking for its support in stopping this "madness" and "restoring order in the world." Russia, however, declined. Instead, it turned to the Tiger, and was soon accepted into the Alliance. This left the N.A.A. to fend for itself.

Demon ordered the world's surrender on the thirty-first of December, 2038. On New Year's Day, 2040, it made one last warning to the world.

The two other Superpowers stood their ground. Demon, seeing that he would lose if he took on both at the same time, backed off.

An uneasy peace was temporarily restored.

In the summer of 2042, Sleeping Bear was attacked.

Instantly, it pointed a finger at not Demon, but the Superpower of Eurasia, from where it said the bomb originated.

Angrily, the Tiger denied the claim.

Demon, who in fact _had _ordered the attack, had succeeded in creating a deep wound in the relationship of the Tiger and the Bear.

The Bear could not find enough evidence to retaliate.

Three more years past. In the summer of 2045, Demon declared that it possessed enough nuclear weapons to annihilate everyone on earth. And it would use them, if the world did not bow to him.

The Tiger of Eurasia, refused. They, too, had power over nuclear weapons.

The N.A.A., too, refused. Their claim was that they could blow up the earth and the moon if needed be.

Demon, tired of waiting, issued a three month warning. If the world did not surrender by the end of the third month, in the fall of 2045, he would order an all out attack.

The others accepted his challenge.

World War Three was about to begin.

* * *

Please riview! The first chapter will come soon! 


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you to those of you who reviewed, and my hope is that you are not diappointed with this chapter!

I have next to no prior knowledge of how a nuclear bomb works. I just shifted the effects to fit the story. Hope you don't mind!

No matter what it may seem like, Yami _will _be in this story eventually. He _will_ be a main character! I never have and probably never will write aYu-Gi-Oh! fic without Yami!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"…and so you see, Mr. Kaiba, it is essential that we have a program intact, just in case the Demon succeeds in striking us." The government official sighed. "I hate to say it, but there is a very good chance a nuclear bomb will strike in Tokyo. We are so close to the city that…well……You understand, of course, why we asked you to do this."

The CEO the KaibaCorp, and the richest man in Japan, sighed. "I see." He murmured. "You will, of course, provide the money?"

The official looked taken back. "Uh…just a little is available, I'm afraid. Most is going to defend this country."

The young CEO growled in annoyance. "Oh, fine, fine. I'll do it. I was going to build a shelter for my brother and I, at any rate, and I don't fancy surviving just to find everyone else gone. Provide me with the list of people to pick from, and I'll choose whom I want to take into the fallout shelter with me."

The official looked nervous, and cleared his throat. "Well, you see, Mr. Kaiba, we don't have a list. The information on everyone within Domino is on the Net. We have yet to narrow it down…"

The younger man gave an annoyed hiss. "I see. So you want me to do everything, eh?"

The government official did not feel it wise to speak.

"Off with you. I'll figure things out."

The official gratefully bowed, and hastily exited.

A moment later, the door opened once more, and a young boy with wild raven colored hair came in. "Who was that, Seto?"

"Some person I could have happily gone the rest of my life without speaking to. Come here, little brother."

Obediently and eagerly, the boy complied.

Seto lifted the boy onto his lap, and turned him so that they were sitting face to face.

"Mokuba, you know about Demon and his Clan?"

"Of course, Big Brother." The younger boy replied, puzzled. "Everyone does."

"And you know, I presume, about the threat he has issued?"

"Hai, of course. Why?"

"If he does indeed carry through with his threat, which is probable, it is likely that a nuclear bomb will be aiming for us. We must be prepared. The government has asked KaibaCorp to build and run a nuclear fallout shelter."

Mokuba's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes. I was planning to build one for us, anyway. Now we will enlarge the plans, and make it so a group of people can survive long enough for the radiation to more or less clear out, and then we will rebuild. Several other shelters will be built in this country, but the expenses are so great that only a few can be completed in time. We are fortunate to be rich, are we not?" Seto grinned.

His brother smiled back. "We are, aren't we? Who shall we take with us?"

"That's why I wanted you here. We need to start right away. I feel that you should have a say in what people you'll be living with if anything really happens."

"Awesome! Let's get started!"

Seto chuckled. Turning around, he commanded his computer to pull up the Domino City Database.

"Now then, how should we start?"

Mokuba looked thoughtful. "We need people in their prime. Old people may have experience, but not in this kind of stuff. We need people who can help rebuild."

"So, teens, and young men. Children too young will only get in the way." Seto nodded.

"What about me?" the child looked hurt.

The CEO laughed. "You need not worry. I won't leave you. Besides, you're smarter than lots of high schoolers out there."

The boy grinned. "Pull up the search results, Big Brother."

On October 21st, 2045, the KaibaCorp fallout shelter was completed.

We find the Kaiba brothers in their favorite study room, for there were many in their mansion. The younger was sited upon his brother's lap. They were together pouring over several pages full of text.

"I think we've got it, Little Brother." The young CEO sounded pleased. "These people will be the future of Domino City. The probability that a missile will hit near here is almost 100. We did well to be prepared."

"The deadline is almost here." his brother added. "We'll need to move in soon, and inform these people to say goodbye to their families."

The elder nodded. "Let's see now…one last time, then. The shelter will hold ten people. We are, of course, two of them. Of the eight remaining, though, only one is a female. Do we think this is wise?"

Mokuba nodded. "We've been through this. She'll survive. She's young and healthy. Besides we need more man power to rebuild."

"And if she doesn't survive? That could put us at risk."

"KaibaCorp has the best of technology." Mokuba pointed out. "She'll be fine."

"Fine, then. Let's go call these people up."

October 29th, 2045

"Is this everybody?"

Seto and his brother stood at the door of what would be their home for the next few years. In front of them gathered a group of teens. Some looked excited, some scared. One was crying his eyes out. These were the people whom they would be living with for a long time to come.

Demon had announced yesterday that his missiles were poised. If, when the clock struck midnight, announcing the beginning of November, the world has not bowed before him, the missiles will fly. To where, he would not say.

Seto looked around. The shelter was as prepared as it could possibly be. Now all they needed were the people.

"We're one short." Mokuba muttered. "We only have seven of them."

The CEO sighed in exasperation. "The appointed meeting time was five minutes ago! Does he think this is a _joke?!_"

On cue, a tall blonde teen raced into view. Skidding to a stop in front of them he managed to gasped out, though his panting, "I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Kaiba, sir."

"You should be! We will not tolerate lateness here! You have made a bad first impression!"

The teen cringed. "I'm really sorry, but I was saying goodbye to my younger sister…"

Seto's eyes softened for a moment at these words, but instantly became serious once more. "Don't let it happen again." He commanded. "Alright everyone, listen up."

At once, all eyes were set upon him.

"Roll call. Stand in a straight line, left to right, in front of me. When I say your name, step forward, and tell us a little about yourself. Anything basic you think we need to know. I'm sure you're aware that we will be living together for a long time. We'll need to get used to each other. Form the line."

Silently, the group arranged themselves accordingly.

"Good. Let's begin. Tristan Taylor."

The tallest teen, one with brown hair and brown eyes, stepped forward from the line. "My name is Tristan Taylor. I'm eighteen years old, and will be turning nineteen in four months. I am – was – a senior at Tokyo High School. I enjoy sports. I have an older sister and a nephew." He swallowed. "And that's it." With that, he stepped back into the line.

Seto nodded once. "Téa Gardener."

The lone girl stepped forward. She was a brunette, with sky-blue eyes.

"I'm Téa Gardener. I turned seventeen years old last week. I enjoy the arts, especially dancing. I'm a junior at the Arts and Communication Private School, and I'm an only child."

Seto nodded once again, seeing she was done. "Malik Asira."

This time, a bleach blonde, dark eyed, defiant looking teen stepped out. "My name is Malik. You will all call me Malik. Truth be told, I'm not ecstatic in the least about this opportunity to live with the lot of you. I accepted because you'll feed me. I've lived on the streets my whole life, and I will not take your crap. Thank you."

Seto stifled the urge to go and box the boy on the head. He would show them all who was the boss soon enough. "Bakura Takashi."

A platinum white haired teen stepped forward, scowling. "The name's Bakura. You call me anything else, I will punch you face out. First off," he stalked over to Malik and stared the slightly taller boy in the face. "Let me make one thing clear. I will not take any of your shit. You stay away from me, and you can bet I'll stay away from you." Going back to his original spot, he continued. "I'm a thief. I'll let you all know that now. I steal to survive. Should you give me food, and stay on my good side, you'll find nothing of yours missing. That is all you need to know."

Seto rolled his eyes. He had picked Bakura only because he had looked tough enough to not wimp out at the last second, and would be useful in the rebuilding process. "Alrighty then. Ryou Samadhi."

A shorter teen with snowy white hair interestingly similar to Bakura's stepped timidly forward. "My name's Ryou. I'm sixteen years old. I like Arts, Language, and Social Studies. I…uh…would like to get along with everybody here, if possible." Hurriedly, he stepped back, face flushed.

Seto almost groaned. Great. So some of them were too confident, and some were wimps. "Thank you. Joey Wheeler?"

The blonde teen who had come late came up. "I'm Joey, I'm eighteen, and I like soccer, or any other sport, really. I hate school. I like to eat. I've got a little sister named Serenity, and she's the sweetest girl on the face of this earth."

Seto almost smiled at that. "Right. Marik Ishtar."

Another bleach-blonde teen, this one with hair a little neater, came forward. "Right. I'm Marik. I've got an older sister and an older brother. I loath the prison they call school, and I skip whenever I can. I'm seventeen, and I haven't a friend in this universe, so there you are."

_Not another one_. Seto mentally moaned. Aloud, he said, "Ok. Lastly…Yugi Mouto?"

The shortest of the group, the one who had been crying, stepped forward, head down slightly. His hair was muti-colored, mostly black, and red at the tips with blonde bangs. It stuck up, defying gravity. Seto could tell his wide eyes were an interesting shade of purple. "My name is Yugi. I'm sixteen. I like games – all kinds of games. I have a grandfather whom I live with, and my parents are archeologists. I…like to get along with everybody." That said, he backed off.

Mokuba jumped right in. "Great! Well, I'm Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's younger brother. I'm twelve years old and the vice president of KaibaCorp. I like computer games and video games, and I hope we all get along!" the boy beamed.

"And I'm Seto Kaiba, the CEO of KaibaCorp, as you all know. I'm nineteen, and I'm in charge here. All this was paid for with my own money. You are the people I've picked to be Domino's future. When the bomb hits, the city will be wiped out. Countless people will die. There's no escaping it. We don't know when exactly Demon will aim for us. Could be right away, could be days, or months, from now. His technology is good enough that there will not be enough time to deflect the bombs. I picked a well diverse group, to preserve into our future a little bit of everything. Fallout shelters are few. There're only so many people we can save." The young man eyed the group. "Once you step through this door behind me, there will be no backing out. You will have to see these nine people around you day after day perhaps for years on end, until the radioactivity settles down. Then you will be responsible for taking part in rebuilding. If anyone wants out, go now."

Nobody moved.

"Alright, then. If you're sure…" he turned around, and pressed his finger on the fingerprint scanner. The machine beeped, and the steel door opened to reveal a staircase leading underground.

"Follow me." He said, and started down. Behind him, the others formed a single file line and came after him.

Step after step they descended, going deeper and deeper into the earth. Electric lights installed into the metal walls on either side lit the steps.

Then the steps came to an end, and opened up into a chamber.

Seto stopped there, and the others filed out behind him. There were gasps of surprise. "Wow." Joey breathed.

"This, my friends, is your new home." Seto swept out an arm. "Welcome to the shelter we call Haven."

The walls of Haven were all metal. The floor was carpeted. There was what looked like a fireplace. Two big chairs and two sofas formed a circle around it. There were electric lights in the ceiling, and a clock with the date in the center hung on a wall. There were paintings on the walls: paintings of all kinds, original works by the most gifted artists in human history. There were sculptures in the corners. And books! There were book shelves lined from top to bottom with every kind of book imaginable. There was a TV installed in wall above the fireplace. There was a sound system, and stacks of sound recordings. There were five computers. There was a foosball table, something people still enjoyed playing. There were board games, and electronic games. All in one room. It wasn't small by any means, but neither was it very big; certainly not as big as the living room of the Kaiba mansion. But the room had a cozy feeling to it that made it feel like home.

"This is the living room. Follow me." He led them down a hall. "This is the kitchen." There was a huge fridge, and a big table. There was a stove, a quickheater, a toaster, and an oven. Pointing to a door, the teen informed his companions that it was the door leading to the food storage underneath them.

Next came the study. There, more books awaited them, and two more computers. There was a piano, and instruments of every kind lined a shelf.

"Now, I will show you your rooms. You will all be bunking with a roommate, with the exception of Téa. Since there is an odd number, to make things fair, you will draw to decided who has the room of three." From his pocket, he took a small box, which he held out. "There are seven slips, each with a number. The person with the matching number is you roommate."

"And you?" Joey asked.

"I will share with my brother. He needs me."

All seven boys reached in, and took a slip.

"One." Joey read. "Who's got the other one?"

"Me." Tristan replied.

"I've got a three. Who's the lucky victim?" Malik smirked.

"Thank goodness it's not me," Bakura growled.

Seto silently agreed.

"I've got the three." Marik sighed. "Lucky me."

"Just what are you implying!?"

"I hate your guts!" the shorter boy snapped back.

"I've got a one." Yugi said softly, going up to Joey, who grinned. "Great, bud! We can be pals, the three of us."

Ryou eyed Bakura nervously. "So…uh…I guess this means we will be together…"

The taller teen scowled. "Just don't get in my way, kid."

Meekly, Ryou nooded.

"Well, there you are. Down the hall are the rooms. Téa, go down the hall and take a left. Your room is at the end. The first room you come to is the biggest on. The group of three gets that one. The other two are identical. Take you pick. To get to my room, you will go down the hall and take a right. It's at the end. We'll figure out duties later. Lunch is past, dinner is at eight. Until then, settle in. Mokuba, come." With that, the two walked away disappeared into their room.

"Come on, you two, let's go see our room!" Joey beckoned, and led his two roommates away. Téa went to check out her own room. The remaining groups walked up to the spot where two doors sat at opposite sides of the hall.

"Well, he said there were identical…I'll take left, you take right." Malik told Bakura.

"Hold it! I want right!" Marik snapped.

"Why?" his partner demanded.

"Because you wanted left!"

"Oh, shut your trap, fool!" the taller boy growled.

"Morons," Bakura muttered. He grabbed Ryou. "Come on, kid, let's go." He yanked the left door open and stalked in, dragging the other boy behind him and slammed the door.

Malik smirked at Marik, and opened the right door. "You coming or what?"

Having no choice, Marik walked in, grumbling to himself.

In his room, Seto couldn't help but feel that he was in for a heck of a time with this group.

He was thankful he had sound-proofed his room.

* * *

Once again, Yami will make an appearence!

Until then, review!


	3. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter of Haven. Sorry it took so long. I got back from Hong Kong barely a week ago, and the homework has been pilling up like _crazy. _And finals are the week after next. Enough said.

Well, Yami's here, as I promised. If you don't like Yami-angst, I don't know how much you'd like the story, but I invite you to try it first. If you've read my other stories, you might have already _expected_ Yami-angst. Have I ever written a fic that doesn't toruture Yami? I don't think so...

Some of my formating got undone. The little marks around the dates are gone. Hopefully, no one'll get confused.

So. Enjoy this chapter!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

November 2nd, 2045 

"Do you think it'll hit today?" Ryou asked Yugi nervously. The two had become quick friends in the three days they had been living together. To the two boys, Joey, Téa and Tristan had proven to be likable. Marik was ok, but Malik and Bakura were always either fighting with each other, or alone some where. Seto was cold and distant. Mokuba was nice, though, almost completely opposite from his older brother. The child was also quite adorable.

"I dunno. You heard Kaiba-san. It may be months…" Yugi sighed. "I hate this suspense…"

"Me too." Ryou agreed. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"Same to you." Yugi smiled, causing Ryou to grin back.

"LUNCH!" Marik poked his head out of the kitchen door. They had set up the Work and Duties Schedule. Surprising, Marik had volunteered for Cooking Duty.

"Alright!" Joey cheered, abandoning his foosball game with Tristan and speeding to the kitchen. "FOOD!"

Yugi giggled at the blonde's antics. He and Ryou headed off after Joey.

"Hey! This is actually good!" Tristan said, surprised, upon tasting the meal. The occupants of Haven had gathered around the dinner table.

"Of course it is! My sister taught me how to cook." Marik responded, looking pleased with himself.

"'s rowr 'f saim 'fa ee." Joey managed to say though a mouthful of food.

"Joey! Keep that mouth of yours closed when you're chewing!" Malik snapped. "It's disgusting!"

Joey swallowed. "Sorry. I said, 'it's all the same to me.'"

"Of course it is. You don't stop to taste." Seto sighed.

Ryou smiled, and Yugi hid a chuckle behind his hand.

"Anyway, take your share and no more, got it?" the CEO continued. "We need to make sure there's enough to last us throu-"

He was cut off as an unearthly _BOOM_ rattled the place like an earthquake. The cups tumbled onto the floor, spilling juice all over. Several plates crashed. Yugi yelped, and threw himself sideways, grabbing Seto, who was already being squeezed by Mokuba on the other side. Ryou squeaked, and copied Yugi, turning to the person next to him – who just happened to be Bakura – and hugging him for comfort. Joey gulped, and launched himself under the table, curling up in the fetal position. Tristan gripped the table so hard his knuckles turned white. Téa grabbed Tristan's other hand and almost crushed it. And Marik unconsciously pressed up against Malik, staring around with wide eyes as the shelter shook and the ground trembled beneath their very feet.

How long they stayed like that, no one knew for sure. Gradually, the tremors slowed, and eventually stopped.

"Is it over?" Joey broke the silence that had settled, poking his head out form under the table.

"I think so." Though his calm voice didn't show it, Seto felt quite shaken up. "Yugi? It's over. Could you let go? I can't breathe."

"Ha…hai, Seto-san, I'm sorry…" the boy released the older teen, and adjusted himself on his seat nervously.

"Joey, come out, that's embarrassing." Tristan nudged the other with his foot. The blonde emerged reluctantly, as if expecting the trembling to start again any minute.

"Quit pressing against me, fool!" Malik snapped, shoving the shorter boy away.

"_You_ pressed against _me_!" Marik growled back.

"Ryou?" Bakura said in a strangely calm voice.

"Yes?" the younger boy's voice was muffled.

"Get off. Now."

Ryou suddenly seemed to realize what he was doing, and sprang backwards, face red. "S-s-sorry!"

"Big brother, was that…Demon?"

"Yes." Seto rubbed his forehead. "It's done. Don't any of you even _think_ about going outside! The radiation will be…unimaginable. And the destruction…" the teen trailed off, a faraway look coming into his eyes, before, snapping back to attention. "Let's clean up."

November 5th, 2045

"Where're Ryou and Yugi?!"

The people in the living room looked up as Seto burst in.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked.

"Those two are gone." Seto snapped. "Where the hell are they?!"

"I don't know!" the teen shook his head. "Why are you asking me?!"

"You're their best friend here." Seto growled. "There is no way – _no way_ – they could have gone off without anyone's noticing. WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Joey, just tell him." Bakura rolled his eyes. "It's not as if he won't figure it out sooner or later."

The blonde stared at the CEO defiantly. "They went outside."

"They _what?"_ Seto hissed in a deadly voice.

"You heard him. The kids went outside. Wanted to check for survivors, or something like that. We tried to stop them." Bakura shrugged. "Seems they can be stubborn when they want to be."

"YOU SHOULD HAVE HELD THEM BACK PHYSICALLY, DAMMIT!" the CEO screamed. "THEY ARE TWO OF THE ONLY LIVING PEOPLE IN ALL OF DOMINO RIGHT NOW! IF THEY DIE-"

"Hey guys? Could one of you help us?"

"Ryou!" Joey cried happily, springing up and tearing off towards the stairs from where Ryou's voice had floated down. "Yugi! You're back!"

"Stay away from them!" Seto roared, stopping the shorter boy dead.

"Why?!?"

"They're radioactive! The radiation cannot possibly have even _begun_ to settle down out there! RYOU! YUGI! GET OUT!"

"_NO!_" Yugi snapped back from the stairs. "Seto, the radiation will not settle for years. When we leave, it'll still be there. We can't escape it. We've been out there only for a short period of time. What damage can we possibly do?!"

"You disobeyed the law of Haven! You can't come back-"

"Shut up, Kaiba." Bakura stepped in. "Let the kids back. He's right, we'll all be affected by the radiation sooner of later. Small amounts can't hurt us that badly."

"You…you…"

"Joey, go help him with whatever he needs help with." Bakura commanded with a flick of the wrist. The boy hurried to obey.

However, the moment he reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up, he stumbled backwards with a squeak.

"What's the matter?" Tristan frowned.

"R-Ryou…w-what…?" the blonde stuttered.

"Come on, he's still alive. Help me, ok?"

"Excuse me?" Seto jumped in again. "Ohhh, no. We can't take another person, especially if he's injured!"

"Shut your trap!" The thief lashed out. "Before I shut it for you!" he stood up abruptly, and headed towards the steps leading up to the main door. Brushing past Joey, whose eyes were wide and staring, he stalked up the stairs. A moment later, he reappeared, with Ryou and Yugi right behind him.

"Oh my…" Téa gasped.

Bakura carried a teen in his arms. The boy looked to be around fifteen or so. He was bloody from head to toe; deep gashes ran across his flesh, and cuts were every where that could possibly be cut. His hair was mattered and stiff with dried blood. His clothes were torn, and he was a mess of broken bones. The teen was, not surprisingly, unconscious.

"We can't take him in!" Seto cried, waving his arms around emphatically.

"We can't turn him back out!" Ryou returned, glaring.

"Yes, we can!"

"No, we can't." Yugi backed Ryou up.

"We can't take care of him! We don't have enough food!"

"_I'll_ take care of him, Seto Kaiba! He can share my food. He can share my bed, my clothes, whatever! I will not – and I repeat, I WILL NOT – leave a human being out there to die!" Yugi screamed.

"Yeah!" Ryou placed his hips, scowling at the CEO. "I can't just let you kill him!"

Bakura stood motionlessly, the bloody teen in his arms.

"This is crazy…unreasonable…" Seto was starting to falter.

"I'll help ya, Yug, Ryou." Joey smiled sadly. "You're right, I can't let someone die if there's a chance he'll survive."

"Count me in." Téa added. Tristan nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't care less, but you stay away from my stuff!" Malik folded his arms.

Marik snorted. "I can't say I'm ecstatic about his presence, but…I can't turn him out either. He can stay."

"But…" Seto looked around helplessly. He didn't like being overruled.

"Let it go, Big Brother." Mokuba placed a hand on the elder's arm. "I won't let you turn him out, either. This is Haven. Anyone who comes in won't be cast back outside."

The young CEO stood speechless for a moment, before opening his mouth: "All I can say is I will not spare any extra supplies for him, and that's final." Spinning around, he stormed back towards his room.

"He'll see straight soon." Mokuba shook his head. "He's just used to being in control. I'll grab a blanket. Tristan, get a fire started. We need to make this place as warm as possible."

Tristan nodded, and hurried to carry the order out.

November 7th, 2045

"Ryou?"

The teen looked up at the sound of his name. "Hello, Yugi."

"Ryou, you should sleep. I'll take over." The smaller boy looked worriedly at his friend.

The teen gave a tired smile. "Thanks. You'll be ok?"

"Yeah. Get to bed."

Yugi settled down next to the still figure laid out in front of the steadily blazing fire.

They had gotten him cleaned up. Interestingly, his hair had turned out to be quite like Yugi's: multicolored. Mainly black, tipped with crimson and streaked here and there with gold. His golden bangs flopped over his closed eyes.

Téa, who had taken First Aid in school, had been helpful in setting his broken bones straight. She hadn't been able to tell if he would survive, or make a full recovery. It was a great relief that he made it through these past two nights.

They had learned his name: "Yami." This was discovered when Bakura found a wallet in the pocket of the boy's torn jeans, which since then had, like his shirt, been disposed of. He now wore one of Ryou's spare tee-shirts and a pair of Yugi's pants. The clothes of the others had been too big. Mokuba's had been too small.

Yugi sighed, brushing away the golden bangs absentmindedly form the boy's face. "I wish you would wake up." He whispered softly. He had gotten attached, strange as it may sound, to an unconscious boy he had never spoken to.

It was two in the morning. Yugi had gone to bed at eleven. Yawning, he laid his head against the wall, watching Yami through half closed eyes.

_He looks like an angel._ The thought flitted briefly through his mind, and he giggled at the thought. He could see where it had come from. Even with all the cuts and bruises, Yami really was quite handsome…

He drifted off to sleep, unable to stay awake any longer.

Bakura watched as Ryou entered the room, unaware of the eyes upon him. He watched the smaller boy climb into bed, and heard his breathing slow almost immediately.

The thief shook his head. He couldn't understand why the boy was so involved with trying to save a stranger…

Or didn't he? Once, long before, he had exhausted himself trying to save the life of a stray dog he had found…was this the same?

Stranger still, he had found himself becoming concerned with the strange teen's – Yami's – well-being. And Ryou's, now that he thought about it. That wasn't normal. He was _never_ concerned about _anyone_…

…at least, he didn't use to…

When the time the sun rose, Bakura was still pondering the unfamiliar feelings he now felt within him.

November 17th, 2045

_It's been almost two weeks._ Ryou thought despairingly, upon going to bed that night. Bakura had, in an uncharacteristic act of friendship, offered to relief Ryou of his watch that night.

_What is he never wakes up? _Ryou sighed, snuggling under his covers. _What if he just lies there forever and ever?_

_What if he dies after all this?_

_What if…what if…what if……_

Although he didn't know it, Yugi was having almost identical thoughts as his friend in the room down the hall. He was, however, a little more optimistic: _If he doesn't die, there's till a chance. I just have to keep believing…_

_Just keep believing…_

"Fool."

Bakura stared at the unconscious form with a mix of frustration and sadness.

"Can't you see you're eating them away? They tried so hard for you. And all you do is lie there. Wake up, won't you?!"

The figure didn't move.

Bakura sighed. "Won't you wake up?"

There was no response. He hadn't really expected any. After so long…

"Damn you…"

He paused, and thought it over.

"Alright, so I take that back. I don't damn you. I just wish you'd wake up. For their sake."

What happened next could have been pure coincidence. Or perhaps Fate really did play a hand…

There came a soft moan, and Yami shifted slightly. Which was not exactly a wise move. His wounds were not healed, and the movement sent jolts of pain shooting through his thin form, making him cry out, and snap his eyes open.

Bakura jumped. "What the…"

Yami trembled, instinctively trying to sit up. The result was a dizzying wave of agony that almost knock him out cold. Again.

Bakura quickly recovered from his shock. "Hey, hey! Calm down, kid, before you reopen your wounds!"

Yami snapped his head harshly towards the strange voice. That was just about all his body could take, and he sprawled back onto the blanket his had been lying on, panting. "Who…who are…?" his voice was strained and hoarse, and laced with pain.

"Calm down, ok? If I wanted to kill you, I'd have done so long ago. You've been out for two weeks."

"I…have? I don't…what happened?"

"Demon took the city out. You're in Haven, the nuclear fallout shelter built by KaibaCorp. Two occupants name Ryou and Yugi found you, after disobeying the top man here and leaving the shelter. You ought to be grateful to them for being alive at all."

Yami shivered, and tried to turn. He fell back with a muffled cry.

"Stay still. You'll just hurt yourself more." Bakura snapped. But despite his cold voice, his hands, when they touch Yami's skin, were gentle. He lifted the boy up, despite the brief and feeble protest, and settled the smaller teen in a more comfortable position, closer to the warmth of the fire.

"But…who…are you?" Yami whispered, not having the energy to talk any louder. Besides, talking hurt.

"The name's Bakura, kid. You're Yami, right? We found your wallet. How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Really? You look older. I'd ask you more, but you really should rest. Go to sleep."

"Why…is it…so warm?" Yami asked tiredly, already drifting off.

"Why? You're right next to a fire, fool. Can't you see it? It's red and bright as the sun."

"I…it's all…black…" the younger boy whispered, sounding scared. "There's no light…no…nothing. I can't see you…I can't see the fire…I can't…"

He suddenly seemed to realize what he was saying, and froze.

Bakura stared. There had been damage done to his face…was it close enough to the eyes? Could he be…blind?

"Hold still." The thief commanded. "I'm coming over." He knelt next to the shivering teen, and lifted his head up gently.

Yami's eyes were open, and Bakura saw with surprise that they were crimson. But he could see that they weren't functioning properly. They wouldn't focus on anything. Bakura didn't see any significant cuts…just light scratches here and there. Could that blind a person? Maybe there was still a chance. He knew, though, that Yami could've been blinded by some other means. A bright flash could've done it, right?

"Can you see me at all?" the white-haired teen asked softly.

"No." Yami whimpered. "I can't see anything. It's…black. All black…"

Bakura sighed, and laid him back down on the pillow. "Maybe it'll all work out tomorrow, when you've gotten your rest. Go back to sleep, kid."

"Ma…may I have some water?" the boy asked, sounding drained.

"Sure. Hold on." He padded from the room, and returned shortly. "Don't move, remember. I'll come to you."

Drinking was a bit of a problem. Half the water spilled down onto the blankets. In the end, through, Yami laid back down, his thirst satisfied.

Bakura wiped his hands. "Sleep. I'll be right here."

"Thanks, 'Kura-kun." Yami mumbled, quickly drifting off.

Bakura blinked when he realized the younger boy had just given him a new nickname. And added "–kun" at the end.

He tried not to show it, but inside, he felt pleased.

The next day was Sunday. That was when they all slept in until at least noon. Ryou, however, was a relatively early riser. When he entered the living room the next day, it was almost ten. To his surprise, he wasn't the first one up.

Bakura sat on the floor, Yami partly on his lap. He was trying to get some breakfast into the boy, who had woken up an hour ago. Yami wasn't being exactly cooperative. He had insisted that he wasn't hungry. Bakura had refused to let him go without food, citing health reasons. When Ryou walked in, he caught Bakura in the middle of a sentence, which ended with: "…not poisonous, for goodness sake!"

"You're awake!" the smaller white-haired teen cried in delighted surprise.

Yami jerked, and would've tumbled off had Bakura not grabbed him. "Calm yourself. That's Ryou. He won't hurt you."

Ryou grinned happily, almost bouncing over to them. "Wow, I thought you'd never wake up! How're you feeling? Will you be alright?"

"Ryou, lay off him." Bakura rolled his eyes. "You may just smother him."

Yami gave a tiny smile. "I've been better." His voice was still weary, but already sounding better than it had the night before. "This guy keeps insisting on force feeding me."

Ryou laughed, relief flooding him. If he could crack jokes, then surely, he would be ok. "You _do _need to eat, you know."

"Not you, too." Yami groaned, and shook his head. At least, he started to. He quickly stopped with a wince.

"Just eat, boy." Reluctantly, Yami opened his mouth and accepted a spoonful of soup.

"So, any major problems?" Ryou sat down on the floor, watching as Yami swallowed.

The two paused at this, and an uncomfortable silence fell.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked, immediately concerned.

"Um…well…I…uh…" Yami fumbled, trying to find the right words.

"Ryou, he's blind." Bakura said bluntly, but quietly. "He's completely blind."

Yami clenched his hands, turning slightly away from where he knew Ryou to be.

The teen blinked. "What?" he asked unbelievingly.

"I don't know why. It's just…he can't see at all." Bakura shrugged slightly, unconsciously avoiding Ryou's shocked gaze.

"Oh…" Ryou winced. "Oh, Yami, I'm so sorry."

"'s not your fault." The shorter boy muttered.

"Damn right it's not. And don't you go thinking it's your own fault, either, though where you'd get such an idea is beyond me. If anyone's to be blamed for this, it's Demon." Bakura hissed savagely. "Now eat, before I shove it down your throat!"

Yami meekly obeyed, and opened his mouth, letting Bakura put the spoon in.

"It'll be ok, Yami. We're all here to help you. Heck, millions of people out there are blind. You'll be fine." Ryou said, trying for the younger teen's sake to sound cheerful.

All Yami offered was a small smile. Painful experience had already taught him not to move any more than was necessary.

"I dunno, Ryou." Bakura looked straight into his roommate's chocolate brown eyes. "And Yami, you might as well hear it now. Kaiba won't like this at all, and overall, he's got quite a bit of power among us, whether we like it or not. He already didn't like us bringing someone else in. How's he going to react when he finds out that Yami's seriously handicapped, on top of everything else?"

Ryou scowled. "We have Mokuba. I don't care; Yami's staying, no matter what that rich jerk says."

"If you say so." Bakura shrugged, having voiced his opinion. "Open wide, boy."

Yami scowled, but complied.

It took a while, but finally, the bowl of soup was gone. Yami laid wearily back down, and winced at the pain that the movement caused. Bakura went to put the bowl in the sink. It was Joey's turn for dishes.

"So, Yami, what's your story?" Ryou asked curiously.

"Well…I'm a runaway." The teen grinned sheepishly. "I ran away from the home the government shoved me in after they caught me on the streets. I hated it there. I've been leaving off what I can find since."

"Stealing, you mean."

"Basically, yes. I prefer the term 'borrowing'."

"You and Bakura would get along well."

"I don't call it borrowing." Bakura protested, coming back. "It's stealing, and I'm proud of it."

"Figures."

"Hey, why are you guys awake already?" Marik asked, padding in, rubbing his eyes. "Isn't it Sunday?"

"Well, yes. But…"

"Who is it?" Yami whispered to Bakura. Not softly enough, apparently, because Marik heard him.

"You're awake?" the blonde came over, a smile tugging at his lips. He scowled dawn at the boy on the floor. "Damn, took you sweet time, didn't you."

"Shut up, you." Bakura ordered. "Yami, this is Marik. If you hear a rude an annoying voice, that's him."

"Nice to meetcha." Marik gave a mock bow.

"Marik?" Ryou tugged on the other boy's sleeve.

"What?"

"You might as well know. Yami's blind. So you can stop mocking him."

There was a pause; Yami's face became a bit flushed. Marik just stared for a moment, while his brain processed this piece of information.

Then he cleared his throat. "Well, well, well. We all have our weaknesses, huh? I'm going for breakfast." And with that said, he left.

* * *

Look! I found another way to make Yami's life miserable!

How was it?

Review, and let me know! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

Third story updated this week! I'm on a roll!

This chapter was started months ago. Hench the Christmas theme.

Hope you enjoy!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other title that comes up during the chapter.

* * *

"I can't believe this." Seto grumbled. He had just found out about Yami's…condition, and he wasn't happy about it. "The kid's blind! How much can he possibly do! He'll just be in the way." 

"Big Brother, be reasonable. We can't kick him out now that he's here." Mokuba tried for the umpteenth time to make his brother see reason.

"Nononononononononono………………………………………………………" Seto slumped down onto his bed. "Stop it with the eyes! Oh, fine then! He'll be _your_ responsibility, Little Brother! Now out, and let me think!"

"Yes, Seto." Mokuba left hurriedly, lest he angered the teen again.

Shutting the door, he grinned at Yugi and Ryou, who were waiting outside. Giving them a thumbs up, he smirked. "Mission accomplished. Let's go tell Yami-kun."

xxDecember 20h, 2045 (five weeks later)xx

"No, no, dammit, can't you do anything!" Seto slammed his fist down onto the counter. "How hard can this be! You're just pouring juice into the stupid cups!"

Yami flinched, shrinking back. He had spilled, yet again. "I'm sorry! I…it's just hard to tell where the cups are, or when the cup's full, or…"

"You can't do anything, is that it! This is a community, fool! Everyone has to contribute! It can't work any way else!" the CEO yelled in frustration.

Yami almost wanted to cry at this. Only years of experience at keeping emotions to himself kept his face straight. He had tried his very best, but wasn't used to this at all. The teen squirmed slightly in his chair, and stopped as the worst of his wounds, which were in the final process of healing, reminded him to sit still. With some extra effort, he was able to walk again, and movement caused him much less pain. But for the interest of his body, it would still be best if he stayed inert. _Soon_. He told himself. _Soon, I will be able to move again without pain. When my bones mend and the deepest of the cuts seal up._

"What's going on here?" Malik stormed in. "How can I watch TV with you yelling like that!"

"This idiot can't even pour juice! What use do we have for him!" the young CEO fumed. "He's more trouble than he's worth, I swear."

Marik glanced over at Yami, who had his head slightly hung, a determined looked on his face. The young teen was blushing faintly.

The bleach-blonde boy sighed, not knowing who to stick up for. Seto had a point: Yami did seem to be quite a bit of trouble, judging by the amount of used paper towels in the wastebasket. On the other hand, the boy _was_ blind; he hadn't been walking for weeks, and was just learning how to cope.

He gave another inner sigh. A headache was starting to creep up on him. _Better not to get myself into any trouble with Bakura._ _Not that I can't take him, but still…_The other boy had become very protective of Yami over the past weeks. "Lay off him, Seto," he growled, shooting a nasty look at the CEO. "You should try pouring liquids with your eyes closed one day, and see how well you fare. Come on, boy. Let him finish preparing lunch by himself." With that, he went over and literally picked Yami up like a sack of potatoes – it wasn't hard, as the boy was very light – and carried him out of the room, leaving Seto gaping after them.

Going into the Study, where all the others where, he dropped the boy off, and left as quickly as he had come.

Bakura looked up, concerned, but didn't say anything: it wasn't his nature to make the first move. Yugi was a different story. He jumped up, and helped Yami over to a stuffed chair. "What's wrong? I thought I heard Seto yelling."

Yami cringed. "It's harder than I though it would be. He wasn't very happy with me."

Yugi sighed. "I'm sorry, Yami. I should've stopped him. But he insisted..."

"Jerk," Bakura grumbled. "All rich people are jerks."

"Hey!" Mokuba frowned.

"You gotta admit I'm mostly right, kid."

"Ok, so I'll admit my brother's not being very nice." The child shook his head. "I'm sorry, Yami-kun, he can be so stubborn…he didn't say anything bad to you, did he?"

"He mentioned something about me being useless…"

"It's not true," Joey waved a hand dismissively, forgetting that the other couldn't see it. "Don't believe him, man. You can beat me at _chess_, though how you do it, I can never figure out. I mean, you can't even see the pieces! You're smarter than he is, that's for sure."

"You can play cards better than anyone, too," Ryou commented. They had punched Braille dots into a deck of playing cards for Yami, and taught the boy how to read the Language of the Blind from a book. "And puzzles. Damn, even without looking your can do'em better than any of us! Except maybe Yugi."

Yami grinned a little at the praise, but quickly became depressed again. "So I can play games. I can't do anything else…"

"You will be able to, I swear. You just need a little practice. We'll all help you," Joey promised.

"Thank you," Yami smiled, perking up, new hope growing in his heart.

"Don't mention it. Cards? I'll beat you this time."

xxDecember 22, 2045xx

"T'was the night be-fore Christ-mas and all through the house, not a crea-ture was stir-ring not e-ven a mouse," Yugi sang happily, hanging some ornaments onto the little Christmas tree that Mokuba had insisted his brother get before they moved in.

"The stock-ings were hung by the chim-ney with care, in the hope that St. Nic-ho-las soon would be there." Ryou continue brightly, literally bouncing up and down as he hung another candy cane up on the already overflowing tree.

"The children were cow-er-ing un-der their beds, 'cause the can-dy cane m-onster wan-ted their heads," Bakura smirked, as he continued on their little song, snagging a striped candy cane form Ryou's box.

"And mama in her ker-chief had stran-gled her-self, which made me all happy so I danced and I shout," Marik continued, off-key, grinning like a manic, as he lay sprawled on the couch munching on a cookie.

"All of a sud-den –" Joey began with a wicked grin, but was cut off by Yugi, who groaned. "You guys, this was supposed to be a _happy_ song!"

"It _is _a happy song! We just improved it a little!" Marik protested.

"You people are so weird!" Téa rolled her eyes with a soft smile. "Boys!"

"Hey, Yami, wanna candy cane?" Bakura called. All the Christmas spirit in the air was making him a bit uncharacteristically nice. He grabbed a stick and threw it over to the other boy, who was sitting on the couch next to Marik.

"Ow!" Yami yelped as the hard candy struck him in the face.

"Oops! Sorry! I forgot!" the white-haired teen blushed lightly, going over to pick up the fallen candy cane and pressing it into the younger boy's hand. "You can open it?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Here, you guys, fresh-baked cookies!" Tristan announced, bringing in the tray. "Enjoy!"

"There's one thing you don't need to tell us," Joey said, eyeing the cookies with a glint in his eyes.

Mokuba came in after Tristan, holding a tray with eleven glasses of milk, which he sat down on the table. Grabbing a couple cookies, he handed them to Yami. "Here; Joey just might take your hand off while devouring the whole plate if you're not careful."

"Well, all that's left is the star." Yugi nodded at the tree with satisfaction. "Seto can do that. He's the tallest, and he didn't get to decorate at all."

Malik came in carrying a cardboard box, which he dumped on the floor. "Well, these are the lights."

"Great! We'll hang them up now!" Ryou beamed.

"Yeah, great. You kids have fun." Malik turned to leave.

"Hold it. If I have to suffer, you do too." Seto came in with another box and shoved the teen back into the room. Dropping the box, he declared, "These are the last of the decorations."

"Seto! Put the star up, will you, please?"

"Why? Not tall enough to reach it, squirt?"

"SETO!" nearly everyone in the room yelled.

"What?" snapped a defiant CEO.

"That wasn't nice!" Téa glared.

"What're you gonna do about it?" the other returned, icy eyes flashing.

"What's up with you today!" Mokuba threw up his hands. "You're completely destroying the Christmas spirit."

"To tell you truth, all this fuss is driving me _insane!_ Why the fuck do you care so much for some stupid holiday that'll be over in twenty-four hours? You're all a bunch of worthless fools!" Seto roared, finally cracking.

"You-" Bakura hissed, starting forward. He was cut off as a voice sounded behind him.

"Who's the true fool here, Kaiba?"

Everyone turned. Yami was standing up, despite the slight pain, his head turned in Seto's direction. His crimson eyes had suddenly flared and turned a slightly deeper red.

"You are. Everyone single one of you, getting all excited because of a tree and a bunch of bright, shiny objects!" Seto snarled.

Yami laughed a humorless laugh. "And because of that, we are fools? Can you not see past the decorations, and the cookies, and the candy, at the true reason behind the joy of Christmas? We are not happy merely because of the material things that will soon disappear. We are not excited purely because we have been given the chance to hang a bunch of things on a tree. There is much, much more. If only you take the time to look."

"_You're_ talking to _me_ about _seeing!_ I'm not the blind one in this room!"

"Who is truly blind, Kaiba?" Yami asked quietly. "Those who can't see? Or those who can but can but never understand what they are seeing?"

"Just what are you implying?" Seto lashed out, stepping forward, eyes narrowed.

"Do you not know? You must be blinder than I had thought."

He had said one word too many. With a strangled cry, Seto leaped forward, driving his fist straight towards the shorter teen's head-

The next moment, everything stopped.

Yugi felt his jaw drop open as he took in the scene before him.

Somehow, Yami had managed to duck just in time to avoid the assault to the face.

And he had buried his fist right in Kaiba's stomach.

The CEO chocked, and stumbled backwards, clutching his abdomen. His face twisted as his brain started to register the ache that quickly turned to a fierce, burning blaze of fire.

Wheezing, he shot Yami a look that promised death, before turning and making his way back to his room as quickly as possible, still doubled over and gasping.

In his wake, he left a deathly silence.

Then Bakura gave a whistle, and started to clap. "Amazing, kid. Didn't know you had it in ya!"

Yami sat back down, unclenching his fist and brushing his hair back with his other hand. A second later he almost tumbled off the couch. Marik, laughing, had slapped his back. Hard.

"Ow…" he moaned. "Watch it! My back still hurts…"

"How…how did you…" Ryou gaped, eyes wide. "I can't even do that! How did you know he was coming!"

"I heard him…and I ducked and swung. Instinctively."

"Instinctively?" Yugi squeaked. "How can you do that instinctively? You just…and that was a _hard_ punch, too! Right in the stomach! How did you know where to aim?"

"I…uh…" Yami blushed, scratching the back of his head, struggling to find his words. "Um…A lot of the people I've fought are about his height…"

"'A lot of the people you've fought'? Implying that you fight often? And how do you even know how tall he is?" Joey inquired in a skeptical voice.

"I can tell by how far above my head his voice is coming from. If that makes any sense."

"It doesn't," Téa breathed.

"I just…can," Yami shrugged.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that? Do you take martial arts, or something?" Joey demanded.

"You ever been in the alleys, man? You can't live on the streets and _not_ fight. It's just not humanly possible." Bakura rolled his eyes.

"That was _great_! Did you see his face? Priceless!" Marik was about fall off the couch from laughing.

"That's what I call a 'Kodak Moment.'" Tristan smirked.

Yami sighed. "Mokuba, I'm sorry…It's just, he came so fast…I didn't want to hurt him…honest, I didn't."

"It's alright, Yami-kun. He _was_ being a jerk…" Mokuba shook his head. "No one younger than him has ever done anything like that to him before. He's probably completely shocked."

"Why wouldn't he be? _I_ am." Joey chuckled. "Remind me not to ever get you mad, Yami."

"I wouldn't hit _you_," Yami protested, sounding hurt.

"He was just joking, Yami-kun." Yugi came over and sat down, swinging an arm around the taller boy. "That was really amazing. Unexpected, too."

"You should have taken him out," Joey commented. "That'd have completely made my day. Not that seeing him stumble off didn't. The great Seto Kaiba has finally got put in his place."

"I…don't _enjoy_ doing things like that, you know," Yami said, slightly annoyed, rubbing his temples. "I told you, it was plain reflex action."

"I don't see why you're being so modest," Bakura commented, starting on his candy cane again. "You can do something well. Be proud of it. Heck, if you weren't blind, I'd ask you to spar a little with me. It's just, I don't like picking on the handicapped."

"Thanks," Yami muttered sarcastically.

"Well, let's finish this tree. Malik? You didn't get to decorate either. You wanna put up the star?" Yugi offered.

Malik snorted, but came forward and took the golden star from the boy. He jammed it onto the tree, and afterwards promptly left the room.

"That's great! Let's go decorate the room now!" Ryou chirped, completely ignoring the less-than-Christmassy Malik, diving into the box Seto had brought. "Look! That's so cute!" He held up a Simba Christmas stocking.

Bakura groaned and rolled his eyes, muttering something about idiots under his breath.

"What is it?" Yami asked curiously.

"It's a stocking with Simba's head at the top!" Ryou giggled, delighted.

"Simba?" Yami repeated, confused, cocking his head slightly.

"Yeah, Simba! Y'know, King of the Jungle, 'I can't wait to be king', 'Hakuna Matata'…" He broke off, humming the song to himself.

It was plain by his expression that Yami didn't have a clue what the other teen was talking about.

"It's from "The Lion King", you know, a kid's animated movie," Yugi explained.

"Oh…" Yami replied, although his confused expression didn't clear up.

"Let's hang it over the fireplace," Ryou suggested. "Here, Mokuba, you do it."

"OK!" the boy grinned enthusiastically. "Too bad we don't have a chimney, though. Santa can't come."

"That's alright. We'll pretend. Look, there're enough stockings for every one of us!" Ryou was digging in the box again, pulling the stuff out and scattering them all across the floor.

"Kaiba doesn't deserve one," Joey grumbled. "Unless we have some coal. Then I can stuff it in his stocking!"

"Oh, ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas to you," Ryou said sarcastically.

"Yami-kun, which one do you want?" Yugi asked, examining each stocking closely. "How about the Odie one?" he asked, holding up the yellow dog with it's trademark red tongue hanging out.

"Give that one to Joey. It fits him perfectly," Marik sniggered, earning himself a glare from the blonde.

"Well, how about the Mickey one then?"

"How old do you thin he _is_? For that matter, how old are _you?_ And exactly why are all the stocking equipped with a cartoon character's head?" Bakura asked exasperatedly.

"I picked them," Mokuba piped up from where he was hanging the stockings up.

"That explains it. The twerp strikes again" the white-haired teen grumbled.

In the end, Mokuba decided that Yami should have the Garfield stocking. The poor teen had been forced to sit, confused, as the others argued about which stocking he should receive. Bakura was presented with the Frosty the Snowman stocking, which sang the song every time you bopped the thing on its head. Marik was given Simba, Mokuba chose Mickey, Tristan took Plumbaa, and Tea was given Minnie. Joey was forced to have the Odie stocking, as Marik had suggested. Yugi fell in love with the little puppy from '101 Dalmatians', and Ryou refused to be parted with his Bambi stocking.

"I swear, they act like five-year-olds," Bakura grumbled, watching Ryou croon over the little deer head and the rabbits and squirrels that decorated his Christmas stocking. "Getting all excited over a dumb sock."

"It's good to let loose once in a while. If they never had any fun, they might grow up to be like you," Yami teased, crunching on his second candy cane.

"Har, har," Bakura snorted.

"It still doesn't excuse they elementary behavior," Marik sighed, flinching as he witnessed Yugi actually kissing the stuffed puppy's head.

"What exactly are they doing?" Yami asked, interested.

"Don't ask. Trust me." Bakura patted the younger boy on the back. "You will be so much happier that way."

"I remember I used watch all the people hurrying home from Christmas shopping," Yami remarked, grinning as he heard Mokuba, Yugi and Ryou's delighted squeals as they discovered a large bag full of little cartoon character figurines. "They always look so hassled."

"Exactly. You see what the holiday season does to people? Instead of making them happy, as it should, it stresses them out," Marik nodded sagely.

"But every Christmas eve, I'd hear the people singing and laughing, and I saw the children opening the presents on Christmas morning, and I think to myself, all the stress was worth it," Yami smiled.

"You're a softie, kid," Bakura rolled his eyes. "If you could see the decorations, you'd be over there squealing like pigs, too."

"Well, I don't know about that…"

xxChristmas Day, December 25, 2045xx

"Get up, get up! It's Christmas!"

Bakura groaned as Ryou literally jumped onto his back, screaming into his ear. "Come on! It's Christmas! Get up, get up!"

"What time is it?" Yami asked groggily from his makeshift bed on the floor, where he had moved a week ago, having no more need for the warmth of the fire in the living room.

"It's Christmas morning!' Ryou yelled joyfully at him, still straddled on Bakura's back.

"We've established that," Bakura hissed, grabbing his digital bedside clock and squinting at the numbers with sleep-fogged eyes. When his eyes had adjusted, allowing him to read the numbers, he let out a yelp. "Ryou, it's four in the morning!"

"Yes, but we have to go open presents!" the youngerboy bounced up and down on the elder's back, making the poor teen moan.

"Ryou, we're under the freaking ground. There aren't any people for miles around expect those in this shelter. Santa and his little reindeer will definitely _not_ have made an appearance to all his little good boys and girls!" Bakura screamed. "Now get off of me and let me go back to sleep!"

Ryou's happy bubble was not to be burst. "There will be presents! You wait and see! Come on!"

"No!"

"Ryou, what's keeping you?" the door opened to reveal Mokuba and Yugi, both fully awake, with the sleepy-looking group, minus Seto and Malik, behind them.

"They won't get up!' Ryou whined. "Come help."

"It's a conspiracy," Bakura howled as Mokuba and Ryou succeeded in dragging him out of bed, covers and all. "You're all plotting against me! You're trying to kill me by depriving me of sleep!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Yami cried, scrambling to get up as Yugi threatened to dump a pail of water over his head. Judging by Joey and Tristan's soaked hair and clothes, it was how he'd managed to wake his roommates up, too.

"You'll never succeed, you hear me?" Bakura continued to yowl as his captors towed him out of the room. "I'll foil your evil plan! Sleep shall rule the world!"

"What's he talking about?" Yami yawned, following Yugi out of the room.

Yugi shrugged. Then, remembering that Yami couldn't see him, he said, "Who knows? His mind works in mysterious ways."

"Sleep deprivation shall be illegal! People like you would be jailed! No one would be able to rise before nine in the morning!" Bakura screamed as he was being hauled down the hall. Yugi led the rest of the group. He was the only one not stumbling like a drunk due to sleepiness.

"Presents! Look!" Ryou exclaimed happily, dropping Bakura's arm and making a beeline for the brightly-wrapped parcels under the tree.

"Yea! Presents!" Mokuba dropped Bakura's other arm, diving into the heap of ribbons and bows and wrapping paper. Yugi pounced in after them.

"Laws shall be passed to make a requirement of ten hours of sleep per day! Lessons on how to sleep will be taught in school! And – Ow!" Bakura's senseless rant was finally stopped by Ryou throwing a package at him. Curious, he sat up and took the thing in his hands, eyes widening when he saw his name on the nametag. Quickly, he ripped the paper off to reveal…

"Duct tape?" Bakura asked, amazed and puzzled, staring at the roll of sticky gray material.

"To keep your mouth shut," Marik grinned, making it clear who had given him the present.

Bakura scowled. "You want to die?"

"Hey, where're Seto and Malik anyway?" Ryou asked, finally noticing the two missing people.

"You want to get murdered by waking those two up, go ahead," Mokuba shuddered.

Ryou let out a slight 'oh' of understanding and dropped the subject.

"Here, Yami, this one's for you." Yugi came up to the taller boy, who was sitting on the couch, and pressed the parcel into his hands.

"For me? Are you sure?" Yami asked, taken back.

"Of course. Your name's on it. Can't you read it?" he guided Yami's hand to the raised dots punched into the nametag.

"Oh." Yami's eyes were full of wonder as his fingers slid across the dots. "Sorry. It's just…I don't think I've ever gotten a present before…"

"First for everything. Open it!" Yugi prompted.

Yami complied, carefully tearing off the paper. His hands explored the object inside. "It's…cards?" he asked, puzzled. Then his hands found the Braille dots. "Oh! Duel Monsters? What's that?"

"It's a trading card game." Yugi explained. "I have a deck, too, and Mokuba had some spare packs, so these are yours! I'll teach you to play."

"Thanks, Yugi. This means a lot…" Yami said shyly.

"No problem."

"Hey!" Joey suddenly roared, shattering the peaceful and happy atmosphere that had settled. "Who gave me the recipe for 'Easy-made Dog Biscuits?"

Marik sniggered behind the furious blonde's back. Leaning over to Bakura, he whispered, "Thought I'd teach him to prepare his favorite snack."

* * *

You like? Please tell me what you think! 


End file.
